shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Djoser Boo
Introduction Djoser Boo, he is the taskperson assissined to take over the 5th Regiment after Salientia Woodes took over the position of Five Star. He was originally a two star and served under Salientia while he controled the unit. Appearance Without the armor Djoser looks like a average man. He has dark brown skin and is covered from head to toe in muscles and scars. However Djoser is almost never seen without his armor. The only time he ever takes it off is when he is bathing. When Djoser is getting ready to place on his armor he first puts on a gass mask. Then he slips on his thick under padding designed to stop bullets and dampin blows. He then places over that a thick shirt of chainmail. Over the chain mail he wears his crimson sercoat and hten places on a pair of plated gauntlets. He repeats the same process with his lowever body minuse the gauntlets and sercoat. He finishes his lower protection with a pair of thick leather boots. He then places on his black cloak and the nhis steel helmet. Personality Djoser has a strong sense of purpose. He completely belives in the justice of the World Government and in the duty of the task force. Djoser however had problems with the task force under Itenka run. he felt as if the organization was not doing enough and that they should be taking the fight to the rebels rather than simply responding. He found a home under Salientia as the man belived the same as he did. Djoser however has a skill at leading his men. People naturally gather around him. When under Djoser command his men belive that they can do anything. Their admiration and sheer belief in Djoser has caused several of his men to call him Pharaoh, a nick name that will stick with him for a very long time. Another thing that should be noted about Djoser is his pride. He takes great pride in his position in the task force and even greater pride in the task force in general. He belives that there is no threat that the task force can not handle and that every man in the task force is worth ten anywhere else. It was under this pride and ideal that Djoser began to increase the training on his own men. Every soldier in the 5th Regiment has at the very least a Doriki of 150. Anything less is unacceptable. Soldiers who are found lacking he trains them himself. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Djoser is a skilled user of Rokushiki. He is a master of all 6 moves, but excells at Tekki. However Djoser can move with his Tekki and combine his haki with it. Axemanship ''"When you weild an axe you are not just holding a weapon. You are holding human history. Since the early days of man we have used axes. Hold your axe with pride and fight with strenght." Djoser Boo. '' Djoser belives that the power of the axe comes from more than the strenght of your arm. He belives that the axe is the connection between modern man and ancient man. Djoser form of Axemanship is not simply swing weapon and hope to kill your opponent. Djoser fights with the spirit of man and calls upon the power of destruction. *The First Axe - Stonespliter - When Djoser uses this move the image of a caveman can be seen. Djoser arm muscles bulk up and the Axe weilder gains greater strenght temperory. He the strikes his opponent, or his opponent weapon with the axe. The force from the blow can cleave through steel, or clean through a person's body. *The Second Axe - Boomerang - The Second axe is not what the name means. Djoser does not throw his axe at his opponent, but rather sends out five boomerang flying slashes that lash out at the enemy and then fly back towards Djoser. It should be noted that these slashes actully never his Djoser. Instead they fly around him and take a second sin at his target. After the second spin they disband. However it should be noted he can have more than 5 in rotation at a time. Djoser can spam these and make up to a hundread flying around at one time. *The Third Axe - Bandit - Bandit is another spiritual move. Djoser flexes before he does the move. The image of a savage bandit appears behind him and both Djoser and the image give a mighty Roar. Djoser then jumps high into the air and comes down with a powerful slash. The force from Bandit creates a massvie shockwave as he hits his target, or the eath. The shockwave alone can kill as it causes internal damage to the body. *The Forth Axe - Tomohawk - Like Bandit and stonespliter this move also calls upon a spirit of man. Djoser pulls back his arm ready to throw as the spirit of a native american appears over his body. The spirit eyes shine as Djoser toss his axe forward. Unlike Boomerang were only air blades fly throuhg the air Tomohawk throws the axe. The force behind Tomohawk is so great that it can pierce clean through flying slashes and hit the unexspected target. *The Fifth Axe - The Beserker- When Djoser uses Beserker he does not have any of his allies around. The spirit of a raging Beserker takes over his body and Djoser charges forward on a rampage. When using Beserker Djoser does not flinch, he does not feel pain, and he does not stop till everything in front of him is destroyed. In Beserker Djoser can cleave through almost anything. Physical Strength It should be noted that Djoser hada Doriki of 4150. This makes him 150 points over the Legendary Rob Lucci. It should be noted that his score was done without the force of his Haki. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Kurage Kurage no Mi, Model: Flower Hat Jelly Fish Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Three-Star Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:Marine Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:LordNoodlexIV Marins Category:Axe User